


Bad luck with the ball    球运欠佳

by peach_monster



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_monster/pseuds/peach_monster
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin





	Bad luck with the ball    球运欠佳

Chapter 15

河滨公寓。

“下次，我得把大门的密码改掉了。”

Napoleon Solo穿着睡袍倚靠在沙发上，开了一瓶苏打水忍不住打量起眼前那位穿着与之前判若两人的Chole，而对方此刻正对着手拿镜涂抹着浓烈的口红——Chole的突然来访，仅仅是因为这一只她之前落在Solo这儿的Tom Ford。

“哦，别这么小气，Solo。说真的，我感觉我们的关系产生了隔阂。你真的不打算和我一起去Death&Co喝一杯？”今晚原Interview的主编在赫赫有名的Death&Co酒吧举办一场名为“闪耀”的八十年代主题派对来庆祝他的新独立杂志的创刊。

“不了，我最近比较缺觉。”

“派对动物成了穴居动物，不可思议。”Chole连连摇头。

不可思议，有如车祸般的迷恋果然会使人变得庸俗。看着她那一身过份闪亮耀眼的80年代地下俱乐部风格的装扮，Solo暗自得出结论。这归功于Chole新谈了一个法裔艺术家男友Bernard Piffaretti，她现在正四处张罗筹备着在57街开一间画廊，也终于搬出了他的公寓。他抬了抬眉毛，喝了一口水换了一个更舒服的姿势靠在沙发上——这让他看起来像是一个傲慢毒舌的时尚节目评委。

“复古变装皇后？”他饶有兴趣地调侃道，巧妙地转移话题，“这一身您是认真的？我亲爱的姐姐。”

“麻烦收起你的视线，我亲爱的弟弟。”Chole左右欣赏着自己新买的拜占庭风格的祖母绿耳坠，“新浪漫主义，懂吗？”

“新浪荡主义，我懂。”

不出意外他收获了一个装饰着彩色眼线和亮片的白眼。

“口红完美，妆发完美，裙子完美…”Solo说道，掐亮了手机屏幕，“派对开始了，时间不等人啊完美小姐，拜托您别浪费时间了。”

“马上，”Chole径直走到卫生间抓起一瓶发胶，往头上疯狂喷洒以固定好夸张的编发，突然她的声音调高了几个分贝，“哦，亲爱的，看我发现了什么？两支牙刷。”

如果一定要Solo承认，不久前的“储藏室奇遇记”的确让他心存膈应。Danele八卦的触角不知道从哪里触及到——关于修道院那晚四人前后从一个地方出来的小道消息，于是他接下来被Victoria、Alexander、Gaby、Danele围绕着，费了很大劲向他们解释并不是他们想象中“德国骨科+多人运动”那样的大尺度传说。

“所以，你的意思是你们只是去拿Laird藏在那儿的神秘礼物？”Victoria一脸难以置信。

“是啊。”Solo大义凛然的回答道。

“你们相信吗？”Victoria忍不住发出灵魂拷问。

“NO！”异口同声。

Solo耸了耸肩膀不置可否。“这就是事实，不信你们去问Illya。”关于这点，Solo有足够的信心，这样的发难不会发生在Illya身上——就凭红色恐怖的暴脾气，可能问题还没问完，桌子已经架不住拷问而分崩离析。

不得不说，没什么比对付流言蜚语更让人费力伤神的了。Napoleon Solo开始重新审视科技发达的人类社会有关个人隐私的问题。

“你和Russian Bear住在一起了？”

现在，Chole用一种肯定句的语气来表达疑问句。

“没有。”

“我只是表达一下关心，别急于否认。”现在轮到Chole饶有趣味地说道，仿佛发现了新大陆，“怪不得——你急着要我走。”

“拜拜。”

Solo的话简短，他就是这个意思，每个字眼都在真诚地送客。

“Sorry，”Solo确认Chole走后，他一个箭步进入房间，“下次，我真的得把大门的密码改掉了。”

“没有下次…”床上一丝不挂的金发俄罗斯人声音沙哑地威胁道。此刻，Illya双手分开被手铐拷在床头，黑布蒙住了他的眼睛，蜜色的身体因紧张和燥热而微微颤抖沁出细汗。那桀骜不驯的劲头，倒反而构成某种刺激，某种尖锐的诱惑。

那个修道院的夜晚，包含着烟幕、电子乐、酒精的那个辛辣的光怪陆离的夜晚，蓄谋已久又令人始料未及——两人的关系再一次因为一种微妙的不可抗力发生了变化——摩擦一刹的火花比明火更安全，比星光更迷人。llya眼中，Solo是如此圆通世故，纽约在他身上流淌——他全然明了自己显而易见的魅力，任何时候都游刃有余。而Solo眼中，Illya混合着冷冽和热情，强大又脆弱的矛盾性带着新奇的吸引力。他们是如此不同，却像磁铁的两极互相吸引着，该死的契合。

也许偷心需要先偷情？于是，他们心照不宣地开始隔三差五就会厮混在一起，有时候是纽约西村，有时候是河滨公寓，有时候是丽兹或是四季酒店——通过你来我往的游戏来掩藏秘密的欲望真相。Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin谁都不想打破现在的局面，确切的说，陷入一种安逸的惰性，一种不用向任何人解释或交代的感情，朋友、家人、公司都被抛诸脑后，一种性感、隐秘、模糊而愉悦的关系。

这段关系已经维持了一个多月。

“那么——”Solo灵巧的舌头舔舐着他的耳廓，一只手拂过他的腹肌一路下移到大腿内侧，美国人的手温热而有力，声音像蜜糖淬着威士忌，被剥夺了视觉的身体变得更加敏感。“我离开的时候，有听话么？”

“No…”即便如此，llya仍旧倔强地回答道，他的阴茎早已因为肛塞的扩张作用不断渗出前液，拖长的尾音像是压抑的哼声出卖了他的真实想法。

很不幸，今晚某人又需要好好调教一番了。

“Peril，这是个错误答案。”Solo起开身略显无奈地摇头，鉴于最近俄罗斯毛熊变得越来越亢奋，表现出强烈的欲求不满，他决定试试其他小花招。他给他套上阴茎环，把遥控器的震动档调到Max模式，双腿趴开跪坐在他的身体上，黏热的勃起打在Illya的脸上，深刻地挖掘着新的兴奋点。黑暗中那种火辣的、如电击般具有穿透力的感觉从喉咙底部往下蔓延……一阵阵如入云霄般的快感让Illya忍不住断断续续地闷哼出来。

狡猾的美国人不紧不慢地打开每个小机关，卖力地操弄着，他的汗珠滴落在Illya的脖颈上，Illya大口喘着气，床单变得皱乱不堪。最后Solo温柔地解开他蒙住眼睛的黑布，捧起他的脸，紧锁的眉头和微红的眼眶下藏着一双弥漫着雾气的灰蓝色眼睛，以及那样孩子气的长睫毛。

“我喜欢你被无法抑制的欲望所控制的样子。”他的指腹摩挲着身下人微张饱满的唇瓣，和着一声含糊不清的呢喃Illya咬住他的拇指留下一个齿痕。

在一个只有快感的失真空间里，魂灵和肉体慢慢被推向狂喜的巅峰。两人精疲力竭的分开回到现实世界，已是凌晨后半夜。他们并排躺在凌乱的床上休息，Solo累极了，昏昏沉沉的睡去。

一个小时后，Illya从床上坐了起来。

他的心中升起来一种熟悉的异样感觉，他知道那是什么，那是危险的却又令人心醉神迷的感觉——没错，他不受控制的徘徊在那个失真空间的边缘。他轻手轻脚的开始收拾，正准备离开的时候，却被Solo叫住。

“怎么了？要走？”

Solo揉了揉黑色的卷发，睡眼惺忪。

“我想是的。”

“太晚了，不如留下来。”

“我还没喂Archie狗粮。”Illya心虚的随便扯了一个谎。

“你看上去像是在撒谎。”

“并没有。”躁狂感在体内蠢蠢欲动，充斥着胸口，驱使着他走出去，“听着，我得走了。”

“我明天去你那儿，帮你一起喂那只可怜的吃不饱的小猎犬。”Solo察觉到了一丝异常，因为正常情况下Illya都会留下过夜，“今天太晚了。”

“不，不行。我的手机，恩…还有什么？”Illya小声嘟囔着，尽管他竭力克制自己的语气，他开始在房间里来来回回收拾，焦躁感扑面而来。

“嘿，Peril你听我说。”

“我得走了，况且我明天还有工作。”

“Peril，你很久没有去工作了。”Solo站了起来，他想让对方冷静下来，抓住他的手试图制止这让人不安的举动，Illya却一个反手用力地甩开了，力道大的惊人以至于牵连到床头柜子上的台灯掉在了地板上，灯泡的碎裂让气氛变得急转直下。

“你看上去不太对劲。我们明天一起去长岛度个假？”他试图用轻松的语调询问道。

“抱歉，下次。”Illya拿起摩托车钥匙夺门而出，“我得走了。”

看着如此反常的俄罗斯人，虽然并不能说刚认识对方时有多正常——Solo开始回想起最近的种种细节，也许他被完美的性生活冲昏了脑袋，事实上，他是隐约觉得哪里有不对劲的地方。比如Illya总会失联几天又突然出现，比如近期也没有Illya的工作，比如Illya性欲异常亢进……

非常奇怪，他想要搞明白问题出在哪儿。

Illya情绪高涨，浑身上下充满了一种奇妙的能量，一种有时限的“超能力”。他已经找到了发作的规律，一直掩饰得很好，并渐渐学会与它共处，但最近这种感觉间隔的时间越来越短，这让他难以自持——他并不想在那个美国人面前暴露自己的异常。一路上，Illya骑着摩托车在空旷冷清的街道狂奔，夏夜湿热的晚风吹得他浑身冒汗，这将所有令人不安的思虑全都拒之门外，他的心率很快，思绪犹如光线般清晰地疾驰向前。

夜很深了，街边只有一些打着地铺的流浪汉和站街的妓女，他突发奇想跑去便利店买了很多吃的分给那些流浪汉们。他感觉不错，和其中一个流浪汉喝了许多瓶可乐，他变得十分健谈，在此期间吸引了几个无所事事的妓女一起聊天，而且不间断地抽完了一整包爆珠。可口可乐和双爆珠这种组合加剧了他的兴奋。现在，Illya的思维过程不仅清晰、有力且具有洞察力——有本事只关注在过去的经历与当前的问题中那些令人愉悦的部分，他回想起刚刚结束的那场酣畅淋漓的性爱——幸福感是如此强烈，生活是如此绚丽多彩。

Illya感受到自己充满了力量，他掐灭了烟头。“你们看那辆废弃的车。”忽然，视线锁定在不远处一辆小轿车上。“我可以把他的车后盖扯下来。”

“哦，得了吧，年轻人。”流浪汉叫衰道。

“打赌。”一个妓女插进来，兴致盎然地掏出一张皱巴巴的20美元钞票，挑逗地塞进了他的裤缝，“赢了，它就归你了。”

他走到了车后面，用力撕扯起年久失修的车后盖，在力的作用下车后盖居然一点点被扯开。那堆人群开始欢呼躁动起来，有变装皇后开始吹起口哨。

“赢了，就到妈妈这儿来！冠军。”

昨晚，Illya睡了一个好觉。等他醒过来，天蒙蒙亮染上了一层茱萸色。他抬头望向远处的太阳，并未因为日光感到目眩，他将视线转到周围试图搞清楚自身所处的环境，然后，像什么都没发生似的从公园的长椅上起来，与流浪汉们告别。

忽然手机震动起来，手机备忘录跳了出来：荷尔蒙Adrenaline注射治疗第一疗程的最后一天。上面写的日期正是今天。屏幕上另外显示有数条信息和未接来电，但似乎他并没有查看的打算。

他骑上哈雷漫无目的地混入清晨的车水马龙。突如其来的排山倒海一般的落差将他湮没，阵阵抑郁之感使他在黎明坠入不见半分光亮的深夜，庞大的纽约让Illya无所适从——身在其中的隐匿感，它的财富、它的力量、它的可能性。

*

Illya疲惫地回到自己的公寓，推开门发现Solo正坐在客厅的沙发上，Archie正摊着肚皮享受他的抚摸。

Illya打开冰箱开了两瓶汽水，舀了满满一勺狗粮，接着假装若无其事地坐在他边上，打开了电视。

“我想你今天一定很忙。”

“恩，今天有工作。”Illya摸着Archie说道。

“在康奈尔医疗实验中心？”

“谁告诉你的？”Illya猝不及防地瞪大了眼睛。

“猜的。”Solo指了指桌上的日历本，“我往前翻了几页。”

“这不关你的事。”

“我很好奇，别误会我多管闲事，我只是很好奇，你接受的是什么治疗？酒精毒瘾戒断？认知行为治疗？”

“我再说一遍，这不关你的事。”Illya有些懊恼。

“还是他们的明星实验项目，荷尔蒙Adrenaline注射？”Solo自顾自地说了下去。“我在可爱的小护士那儿打听到的，有的时候，过分显眼并不是什么好事，对吧？”

“所以你是在明知故问。”

“不，我是在实事求是。你愿意被当做小白鼠一样做实验？这是我听过最荒谬的事情。”

”你什么都不知道，别在这儿自作聪明的评判什么。”一股不胜其烦的情绪在Illya心底里左右摇晃，他的右手开始颤抖。

“你从来没告诉我任何事情。”Solo从口袋里，拿出一本小册子。”你知道这个实验的副作用吗？我甚至在那儿听完了一整场科普讲座。说真的，大家都很担心你，你有时候就这么人间蒸发了。为什么从来不说你在片场晕倒而停工这件事？Danele让我转告你，Oleg说如果继续再这样下去，你将承担一笔不小的违约金。”

“这是我自己的选择。”

“所以你告诉我，最近的一切都是建立在化学药剂的基础上才发生的?”Solo的问题如外科医生手中的柳叶刀一般尖锐，症结迅速解开，答案就在那里，无可遁逃。

“也许是的，我很抱歉。我们应该结束这一切。”Illya皱着眉头说道，语气却冷硬倔强，他意识到这段关系本来就除了肉体的欢愉外没有其他任何意义，颓败地叹了一口气，“我控制不了自己的大脑，它就像过山车一样。但这只是暂时的，我只是想，从过山车上下来，然后就可以像个正常人一样去生活了。”

即使掩饰地再好，他想，该搞砸的还是会搞砸的。

很久他们都没有说话。

“也许我们应该试试住在一起？”Solo抬起大海般的蓝眼睛。

“你在说什么？”Illya难以置信地看着他。

“我喜欢你被无法抑制的欲望所控制的样子。”Solo耸耸肩膀。“说这句话的时候，我是认真的。”

TBC


End file.
